


he's preternatural.

by tabbs



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Cat Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Fairy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Famous Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Photographer Min Yoongi | Suga, Soft Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbs/pseuds/tabbs
Summary: min yoongi. a sensible man. min yoongi, is smart enough to not believe in unworldly entities. whether it be ghosts, spirits or fairies, he knows better. he knows that they are simply a marketing scam, a tactic to lure insensible children to believe nonsense.but now he knows better. min yoongi knows the truth.☆━☆☆━☆or..close-minded photographer yoongi meets garden fairy hoseok on a limb and is mistakenly transformed into a black tabby-cat.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. prologue.

min yoongi himself had always described the synonym "self-kept" like no other could.

the rather scrawny, brunette boy slumped over in his chair, resting his pale elbows gently against his desk. propping his head between both of his calloused hands, yoongi briskly shot a glance towards his cellphone.

still no notifications.

as yoongi liked best.

other than being stuck with regular visits from his loud, whiny and excitable friend, park jimin - yoongi considered himself to be quite isolated.

yoongi quite regularly dealt with jimin spewing nonsense, trying to persuade yoongi that, "certain entities to exist! you just have to follow the right path to discover one!" as the younger was constantly associated with many "spirit summoning" blogs or books. something yoongi knew to avoid consistently.

placed conveniently in his dimly lit college dorm, at the moment, yoongi was alone. as of planned, yoongi had requested a dorm by himself specifically for the sake of his introverted personality. no indecent contact, or unneeded characters to distract him from his extensive goals–

to become korea's most well-known, and powerful photographer, of course.

as as child, yoongi was known as the infamous "agust d" (a name he created, and was most certainly proud of, for his photographer persona) sharing his work with friends, family, and occassionally teachers- yoongi was quickly recognized for his talent. earning a scholarship to the most prestigious arts school in korea at just fifteen, yoongi was well on target to achieving his dream.

that is,

until one unimaginable thursday-


	2. explorations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter one. 
> 
> somehow, jimin frantically convinces yoongi to give entity exploration a shot. said exploration ensues.

“c'mon on, just give it once chance!”

park jimin whined, knees giving out from underneath him. a rather ear-shockingly loud thump was heard as the brunette clenched min yoongi’s lower leg in a death grip. that of a child throwing a fit.

“just this once?? sacrifices must be made for your one and only,” the man begged, pupils growing in size as his head remained cocked childishly.

yoongi’s dark eyes narrowed in an intimidating manor, as a dark sigh crept out of his mouth. time and time again, yoongi had declined jimin’s abrupt requests to outings he had never once shown interest in. those particular outings being, “fairy hunting” or "entity explorations".

the first time jimin brought up the idea, yoongi gave it a simple chuckle. as childish as it seemed, many others in the area were fairy crazed maniacs.

**what lunitics. they're just milking it at this point.**

in other words, many shared jimin's high-profiled beliefs of spirits from a far away world, destined to fertilize and protect organic life. therefore, the newest craze titled as fairy hunting turned into a global phenomenon.

yet, none were to have actually encountered the mythical creatures.

 _surely surprising_ , in yoongi’s opinion.

“i already told you,” yoongi shook his leg, loosening the resilient grip younger had on his ankle. “i'm not interested. i have plenty of work just _looming_ over my head right now,” he glanced backward and settled on the 2 closed textbooks stacked neatly upon his spotless desk.

_so much work, indeed._

_if only he had a better excuse._

yoongi spoke swiftly, pushing his best friend's limp figure towards the metallic front door of his dorm.

with absolutely no struggle, jimin collapsed to sob, continuing his momentous hissy fit. his deadweight sunk to the floor.

"you never give anything a chance," he moaned, "i've been asking for YEARS, hyung!"

yoongi scoffed and copped a small apathetic grin.

 _unfortunately, his lengthy list of convenient excuses had run its course._ it had kept him situated for about a year running, and the older has successfully avoided the explorations as often as he could.

excuses of overwhelming amounts of work had come to his aid many times prior. but unfortunately, he hadn't procrastinated much this week at all. no late assignments. just sheer boredom and lack of motivation.

as much as yoongi despised the idea, it was quite possible that today jimin would succeed in the longing battle.

"no more excuses, yoongles," jimin's plush lips formed an exasperated scowl, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration. "today **IS** the day!"

"it seriously won't be THAT bad," jimin knotted his hands together and continued to pry, "you could even take your fancy camera! you love it so much anyways."

yoongi pondered.

he's right, really. 

after all, it wouldn't KILL yoongi to come by some natural sunlight. he couldn't remember the last time he had ventured outside his dorm room, let alone the university campus.

maybe it would truly benefit him?

no that can't be right.

"i mean-" yoongi began, cupping his face in his hands. he hated to admit it.

"i guess it wouldn't explicitly hurt," he sighed, "i could use the time away."

he really hated to give in so easily.

 _his tolerance was thinning,_ as his best friend obviously knew the ins and outs to wearing him down.

jimin's displeased expression faltered, as his eyes softened and a small grin pulled to his lips.

"oh i absolutely knew you would cave!"

the younger jumped to his feet, arms extended as he pulled yoongi into a constricting hug. he really was that of a snake. affectionate, at that.

"jimin, please i can't," the older wheezed, gasping for air behind jimin's head, "i didn't give a solid answer-"

"you ARE NOT going to regret this," jimin squealed, pulling yoongi closer even more viciously. 

_yoongi sincerely hoped that was the case._

☆⌒*☆*⌒☆

the autumn stained leaves crunched beneath yoongi's feet. the man shivered, snuggling between his scarf and a knitted wool hat. his puffy cheeks were stained red, as the chill air whipped against his face uncomfortably. 

in his hand, he clutched his (favorite) Nikon D850 camera. he brought it swiftly up to his eyes. he toggled with the settings for a bit, before finally settling on a position he was satisfied with.

his finger trailed to the top of the camera, ready to click and take the photo. he glanced upwards one final time, to assure everything was perfect.

...

"HOLY SHIT!"

yoongi snapped upwards, his prized camera falling to slam against the leaves strayed across the grass.

"ACTIVITY OVER HERE, YOONGI," jimin's faint voice screeched, echoing over treetops. "BRING YOUR CAMERA TOO!"

somehow, in the span of almost 2 hours, jimin had alerted him of "suspicious activity" _over 20 times_. every few minutes, yoongi would hear a distant echoing of screams, followed by the younger requesting to use his equipment.

he glanced down at the sight of his abandoned camera.

he surely hoped everything remained intact. or, of course, jimin would be paying for a replacement. it's not every day a college student can afford such a high-quality piece of technology.

yoongi clenched his fist in slight aggravation. adjusting his scarf, he bent down to inspect the fallen camera.

everything seemed to still be working properly, at least.

the man swiftly tucked the camera away into his leather bag, closing the compartment with a soft grunt signifying his disappointment. he gathered himself quickly and adjusted his scarf.

the older shoved his hands into his empty coat pockets, fingers fuddling around with the lint that remained present as he began to walk towards the distant chatter of his best friend.

"coming!"

☆⌒*☆*⌒☆

"this is EXACTLY where it detected thermal movement," jimin bounced in his shoes, "seriously, i'm telling you, hyung. this could be something _HUGE!_ "

the younger pointed towards a clearing between 2 dead trees, mass greenery surrounded the area almost entirely. inside the clearing seemed to be filled with nothing but darkness and the shadows of climbing squirrels nearby.

"and you're absolutely sure this time?" yoongi questioned, skeptically reaching to grab the camera inside his bag.

jimin smirked, "when have i ever been wrong? it's a gut feeling afterall!" 

"good luck, minie," yoongi gave his friend a weak smile, "keep my camera safe, remember?"

entity hunting was no easy work, obviously.

yoongi strolled along the bank of trees, sluggishly distancing himself from jimin's shenanigans. 

every now and then, the man would bend over to inspect different leaves of all shapes and sizes. he would examine them with great care, thinking of the possible camera angles or shots he could obtain from exploring the vast wooded area.

truth was, yoongi loved nature. although he didn't have much of a chance to explore much of his area, he genuinely appreciated the beauty in sheer simplicity. he had been so sidetracked with schoolwork, and working towards his ultimate career choice, he forgot to appreciate the world around him. 

_of course, he got side-tracked._

in an instant, yoongi almost certainly had no general idea where he could be. everything surrounding his confused figure looked the same. just thick, wooded forest with no perceivable way out. 

it wasn't such a bad thing, per say. yoongi much enjoyed silence.

he settled down under a large shedding oak tree, plopping down with a rustle against the leaf-littered grass. he set his bag next to him silently and propped his head against the textured bank of the tree. although it was quite cold, yoongi felt at peace. he yawned halfheartedly, arms relaxing against the soft grass beneath him.

so at peace, even, he decided to take a quick nap.

☆⌒*☆*⌒☆

yoongi abruptly awoke to the feeling of a small bug scaling his arm. 

gross. annoying none the less.

the man had never suffered a crippling fear of bugs, even through childhood, so he shrugged it off. he shook his arm softly and set it back down, his eyes fluttering closed once more. 

all he had wanted was to sleep the day away. laying underneath such a colorful tree on a chilly autumn day had really tuckered the man out.

with such an irregular schedule, the man had never maintained the habit of sleeping when he was supposed to.

instead, he was wide awake, revising papers or analyzing photography.

sleep was a much-needed component that his life was sorely lacking.

...

he was startled once again by the sheer feeling of something crawling onto his limp arm.

"what the hell?" he exclaimed to himself as he sat up.

yoongi removed his fleece hat for a better line of vision and loosened his scarf. probably an ant's nest. _what nuisances._ he ran his fingers through his choppy bangs and narrowed his eyes downwards to the patch of grass next to his arm.

"it's probably just in my hea-"

yoongi's eyes dilated as the air was knocked completely out of his chest. his head flung backward and smacked violently against the tree-trunk situated directly behind him. his vision faltered as a piercing cloud of golden sparkles overcame his conscience. just as the fuzz was overwhelming his head, yoongi could make out a small voice shouting incoherent phrases in a frantic demeanor.

he was too far gone. nothing made sense.

next came pure silence.

☆⌒*☆*⌒☆

worryingly, a small voice perked up and squeaked, "shoot hoseokie.. what did you get yourself into now?"

a fairy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've already gotten tons of support, just from releasing the prologue alone. it's honestly so amazing! lmk if you have any suggestions or tips for me, as i'm always looking to improve! 
> 
> i worked super hard on this chapter, more to come this week so dw!!
> 
> ‿୨♡୧‿
> 
> (follow my twt - @tabbytabbers! i would love to hear from you.)


End file.
